criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Tale of Phoenix
A New Tale of Phoenix is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixteenth case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the second one to take place in the Midtown Square district. Plot After Chief Prince informed that a forest ranger had been found murdered, Susan and the player went to the ranger office and collected the body of ranger Roxie Cooper, who was burnt to a crisp. After sending the body to Eva, the team questioned hunter Edson Marsh, who was tired of being accused by the victim of not having a license. Soon after, the team flagged the victim's girlfriend, actress Felicia Steppingstone and CIA Agent Priya Anderson as suspects, since Felicia argued with the victim earlier that day while Roxie couldn't tolerate Priya because she was investigating about the smugglers, making Roxie think that she was snatching her work. Anyway, Eva said that the murder weapon was a Molotov cocktail and that the killer suffered from insomnia, counting the fragments of sleeping pills that she found all over her body. Shortly after, Troy appeared to say that he had detected a signal from the viewpoint which was being sent by Roxie. After searching the viewpoint, the team added baseball player Alan Striker and zookeeper Peter Bradley to their suspect list, since Alan was convinced that Roxie was behind his getting kicked out from his team. Meanwhile, Peter was a good friend of the victim as she visited the zoo often. However, Edson and Felicia were questioned once again since the victim, being convinced that Edson was an illegal hunter, simply kicked him out from his own house while Felicia broke up with her for being too overprotective. Shortly afterwards, Priya approached the team to say that she had proofs that Roxie wasn't a forest ranger. Susan asked her to show them the proofs but Priya embarrassingly admitted that she had lost the proofs at the viewpoint. The team went there but couldn't find the proofs, instead, they found Roxie's hit list with Priya's name on top. When asked about the list, Priya said that she didn't know why Roxie wanted to kill her. However, Alan and Bradley were questioned again since Alan was put into custody by Roxie just for accidentally breaking her window with a ball that he stroke while Bradley lost his temper after discovering that Roxie hated animals and used to harm them. After searching the office again, the team went to arrest Alan for the murder. Initially denying involvement, Alan eventually admitted of murdering Roxie. When asked about his motive, he said that Roxie was an envious person and wanted to harm people at any cost. She also used her position as a ranger to mistreat others. However, as Alan was a rising baseball player, Roxie wanted to harm him as well. However, despite getting put into custody by Roxie over a lame reason, Alan didn't take any step against her. But when Roxie convinced Alan's team manager to kick him out, Alan just couldn't take that as baseball was his everything, and threw a Molotov cocktail towards Roxie out of anger. Susan then escorted him to the court where Judge Powell sentenced him to 15 years in jail. Post-trial, Susan wondered if Priya's claim about Roxie's not being a forest ranger was true. She and the player then went to question Priya who wanted to assist the player herself. Priya and the player went to the viewpoint and found Roxie's ID card there. They lifted up a set of fingerprints which (per Troy) belonged to a small-time criminal named Margaret Perkins who just vanished from database two years ago. Troy deduced that Priya was right, since Roxie Cooper joined as a ranger approximately two years ago. Right then, Peter approached the trio and said that he had noticed Edson, who was secretly carrying a briefcase. When asked about the briefcase, he said that Edson had dumped that behind the ranger office. Priya and the player searched the office and found the briefcase containing rare animal parts inside food cans. They then confronted Edson who claimed not to know anything about that, and said that a man just asked him to delivery some food. Priya didn't buy his story and put him into custody. Meanwhile, Misty appeared and asked the player to introduce herself to Felicia, as she was her favourite actress. As the player agreed, they went to talk with Felicia. However, Felicia asked for their help as she couldn't find her latest shooting record. Misty and the player then helped her by finding her record. Anyway, after giving the record back, Misty asked her for an autograph, and Felicia gladly gave her one. Back at the station, Chief Prince and Aiden were wondering about Roxie's real identity as a criminal and Edson's connection with the animal stealing scheme, just when something smashed the breakroom door into pieces. Summary Victim *'Roxie Cooper' (Burnt to a crisp) Murder Weapon *'Molotov Cocktail' Killer *'Alan Striker' Suspects EMarshABC16.png|Edson Marsh FSteppingstoneABCase16.png|Felicia Steppingstone PAndersonABCase16.png|Priya Anderson AStrikerABCase16.png|Alan Striker PBradleyABCase16.png|Peter Bradley Killer's Profile *The killer drinks cappuccino. *The killer speaks Arabic. *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer wears white. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ranger Office. (Clues: Victim's Body, Drawer, Locked Phone; Victim identified: Roxie Cooper) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Confiscated License) *Examine Confiscated License. (New Suspect: Edson Marsh) *Ask Edson Marsh why the victim confiscated his license. (Prerequisite: Confiscated License examined) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Examine Mysterious Woman. (New Suspect: Felicia Steppingstone) *Ask Felicia Steppingstone about her relationship with Roxie. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Woman exaimed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Felicia's Apartment) *Investigate Felicia's Apartment. (Clues: Handbag, Faded Sheet) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Morse Code) *Analyze Morse Code. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Arabic) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Agent Card; New Suspect: Priya Anderson) *Ask Priya Anderson about her mission. (Prerequisite: Handbag examimed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cappuccino; Murder Weapon registered: Molotov Cocktail) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Viewpoint. (Clues: Broken Transmitter, Baseball Cap, Boot; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Baseball Cap. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (New Suspect: Alan Striker) *Ask Alan Striker if he knew the victim. (Profile updated: Alan drinks cappuccino and speaks Arabic; Prerequisite: Hair examined under the microscope) *Examine Boot. (Result: Soil Sample) *Examine Soil Sample. (New Suspect: Peter Bradley) *Ask Peter Bradley about Roxie. (Prerequisite: Soil Sample examined under the microscope) *Examine Broken Transmitter. (Result: Metal Residue) *Analyze Metal Residue. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics) *Investigate Balcony. (Clues: Walkie-talkie, Hidden Camera; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Walkie-talkie. (Result: Roxie's Message) *Ask Edson why Roxie kicked him out from his house. (Profile updated: Edson drinks cappuccino) *Examine Hidden Camera. (Result: Record) *Ask Felicia about her fight with the victim. (Profile updated: Felicia drinks cappuccino) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Hiding Place. (Clues: Faded Paper, Torn Picture, Tablet; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Examime Faded Paper. (Result: Hit List) *Ask Priya why the victim wanted to assassinate her. (Profile updated: Priya drinks cappuccino, speaks Arabic and knows mechanics) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Drawing) *Analyze Drawing. (05:00:00) *Ask Alan about his artwork. (Profile updated: Alan knows mechanics) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Ask Peter why he hated the victim. (Profiles updated: Peter drinks cappuccino, speaks Arabic and knows mechanics; Felicia speaks Arabic and knows mechanics) *Investigate Yard. (Clues: Bottle, Wrench; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Bottle. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white) *Examine Wrench. (Result: Liquid Substance) *Analyze Liquid Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now. *Go to Rare and Valuable (2/6). (No stars) Rare and Valuable (2/6) ' ' *Ask Priya about her claims. (Reward: MALE Silver Hair, FEMALE Messy Bun; Available after unlocking Rare and Valuable 2) *Investigate Viewpoint. (Clue: ID Card; Prerequisite: Priya interrogated) *Examine ID Card. (Result: Fingerprints; Prerequisite: Viewpoint investigated) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Investigate Ranger Office. (Clue: Briefcase; Prerequisite; Fingerprints analyzed) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Unlocked Briefcase) *Confront Edson about carrying animal parts. (Reward: 20000 Coins) *Introduce Misty to Felicia. (Available after unlocking Rare and Valuable 2) *Investigate Felicia's Apartment. (Clue: Pile of Clothes) *Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Record) *Give the record back to Felicia. (Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Midtown Square Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)